With the ever increasing availability of mobile applications, there has been an explosive growth in data traffic from the applications' constant polling and data signaling with other servers or devices on the network, leading to network congestion. On the other hand, advancements in semiconductor technologies have made it possible to include multiple network modules on a single device. For example, it is not uncommon nowadays for a mobile device such as a smart phone to have one or more cellular network modules capable of performing data exchange (e.g., 3G, HSPA+, LTE, etc.) as well as other data network modules (e.g., WiFi, Bluetooth, NFC, etc.).
As WiFi network services become more ubiquitous and accessible, in particular, in both indoor and outdoor environments, integration and utilization of WiFi networks by mobile devices are becoming a mechanism through which network operators can alleviate their data traffic load. In some instances, LAN based networks such as WiFi networks and services can also provide a mechanism to enhance mobile device performance when used in conjunction with cellular networks and connections.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.